


Date Night

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a brief appearance by chrono, night market, post G series, renai on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It wasn't the date he was expecting- truthfully he hadn't been expecting one in the first place. But he loves the surprise and the fact that he can spend more time with Ren.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> ever since I saw Ren eating takoyaki I was just like...man...he should take Aichi out to eat some. then I fused that with my longing to go to a night market and since I can't go to one this year, I make them go to for me.

Ren ❤: Aichi!!!

Ren ❤: come quick!

Ren ❤: its an emergency! Σ(°ロ°)

Aichi: Is everything okay (・o・ ) ?

Ren ❤: no!!

Ren ❤: hurry and come to the branch office asap!

Ren ❤: 〣( ºΔº )〣

* * *

Aichi stares at the text he received. As urgent as Ren was trying to make it sound, he had a feeling that nothing was wrong. If he was truly in an emergency, he would have called and not sent these 'panicked' texts along with emojis. But even so, that doesn't stop Aichi from dropping what he was doing and heading over to the United Sanctuary Branch.

Thankfully, he hadn't been doing anything important. He was just about to head back home when he got these texts. Maybe Ren just wanted to head home together? Nothing else was coming to mind- actually, grabbing dinner might be another option. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Stepping into the branch always made him feel at home. It was weird, he knew, to consider this place so welcoming. But they based it around the nation that his clan thrived in. And Aichi could feel how much they tried to replicate the feeling of being part of the United Sanctuary nation, structurally anyway. They can't mirror the entirety of Cray, but it's nice to have a taste of it on Earth.

As Aichi enters the branch, he passes by fellow card fighters. It leaves a smile on his face to see others enjoying the game, and he's so tempted to give some advice to a couple of players. If Ren wasn't in 'danger' then he would have.

At the front desk, he sees the same employee. She's quick to give him permission to enter the office, and he leaves with a thanks. The journey to Ren's office is short, but he's still able to see more people playing and having fun. The set up reminds him of Fukuhara's, having nothing but players set up in a room to fight to their heart's content.

The number of players begins to dwindle, and he finds himself walking down a white hallway. Aichi stands at the entrance to the main office and waits for the doors to slide open. When they parted to reveal the room, the first thing he notices is Ren sitting on his chair, it was turned to the side so he could rock back and forth on it. Upon hearing the doors open, he had stopped. And with a quick turn, he was facing his boyfriend.

"Aichi! You made it!" Ren chirps. A smile etches onto his face.

"I did, so…what's the emergency?" Aichi asks as he walks up to his desk. He really didn't seem to be in a state of emergency, quite the opposite actually.

"Well, there is something I had planned to do tonight. I wanted to go out, but have no one to go out with! So, as you can see, it's a real emergency with time ticking away. The sun's already setting and I don't have a single volunteer to accompany me."

Aichi wanted to laugh a little at the revelation to his emergency.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you unless if you agree to go with me first."

"You know, you could have just asked me instead."

"But where is the fun in that?"

"Okay, I'll be your date."

"I knew you'd say yes!" Ren practically jumps to his feet. He bumps the chair away with his foot before making his way around the desk. "We should get going."

"Wait now?" Aichi asks. Ren presses his hand against his back, lightly shoving him towards the door. "What about your work? And its not too early to go?"

"My work is in good hands. And is already started, so now is as good as any time to leave."

Aichi feels like he should argue back and tell him that he shouldn't be running away from work. But he can't find it in him to do so. And he's fairly certain this isn't the first time Ren had found a way to avoid work.

Mentally, he apologizes to Tetsu for stealing away his boss.

~…~

Ren still hadn't told him where they were going. When he asked as they left the branch, all he would do is put a finger over his lip and wink. "It's a secret," would follow and Aichi was left to wonder what was going to happen next.

He imagines going out to dinner. The sun had already gone down, and the moon had taken its place in the sky. With the darkness enveloping the world, it left little to do. And he hadn't been back for long, so if there was a night tournament or something happening at a card shop, he was out of the loop.

The commute to wherever they were going had gone from foreign to familiar scenery. He recognized the path to Card Capital, although they passed it. Was something happening in his old neighborhood? As he glanced to Ren, all he could see was a proud smile on his face. There was nothing that gave away what he was planning.

Then he noticed something peculiar. A couple beams of light were shooting up into the air. There was the sound of music playing in the distance and there was an aroma of a variety of food mixing together. The street they were on had gone from empty to being filled with people, and they all seemed to head in the same direction. And then he realizes where they're going.

The Dragon Empire Branch.

The entrance to it had been decorated, and it illuminated the way into the branch. Past the entrance, Aichi could see a few stalls lined up, groups of people huddling together, chatting away the night. The stage was in use, at least he assumes so by the sound being blasted through the speakers.

"What's going on here?" Aichi asks.

"They're having a night market," Ren answers. "They've been holding these once a month during the summer. And tonight is their last one."

Ren's fingers intertwine with his. Aichi blinks, tearing his gaze off the night market and up to Ren. A light blush graces his cheek and it makes Ren want to pull him into an embrace. It was still cute how he could make him blush over the smallest things.

"We won't lose each other like this."

Aichi has no objections. He could already see how crowded it can get, and that just makes him stay even closer to Ren. While not too thrilled of having to venture into a crowd, he's glad that he's not alone.

This night market reminds him of the last festival he attended here. Although it seemed there was less focus on Vanguard and more on food and goodies. He spotted a couple of booths offering cards and a 'if you can beat me in Vanguard, you win a prize' game. But most stalls were focused on selling homemade things, like crafts and art. He was about to question the scent of food in the air until he noticed a path that led to the food stalls.

"Wow…there's so much here."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Aichi nods in response. "If you're not picky about eating, I know a spot that has something delicious."

Aichi trusts in Ren's choice. Besides, he's curious to see what it was he had in mind. So, they work their way through the crowd, Ren leading them. Somehow he slips through them with ease, always finding just the right spot to go through and when to move.

Meanwhile, Aichi is constantly looking back and forth, trying to get a glimpse of what was being sold. There were two rows of food stalls, one on each side. In the middle of them there were games and food trucks, but those hardly held his attention. The stalls that were set up were more appealing, especially when they offered things like sushi tacos, ramen in a cup, boba in a lightbulb container or a flask, and so much more. It makes him wish he had the stomach (and funds) to try everything here.

When Ren comes to a stop, Aichi ends up bumping into him. He's ready to mumble out an apology but finds an arm around him that keeps him pressed against the taller male.

"Why'd we stop?"

"We're in line. It might be awhile, but trust me. It's worth the wait."

Aichi tries to see what they're in line for. It's a little hard to tell when some lines mix together but he soon finds out they're waiting for takoyaki. He wants to ask why takoyaki? They could get it anywhere else and thought that Ren would have dragged him to try something new. But he's certain Ren has a reason for picking this one.

They finally place their order and then move off to the side, waiting for their number to be called. Aichi can feel the pangs of hunger beginning to bite, and he's glad that no one can hear his stomach growl. His gaze drifts over to where they make the takoyaki. The one in charge was swiftly checking each, turning them over when needed and not making a single mistake. And that's when he noticed who was making these.

"Chrono?"

"Huh?" Chrono is snapped out of his trance, looking up to the older cardfighter. "Aichi?" He blinks. Then his eyes shift over to the man beside him. "And Ren? What are you both doing here?"

"We're on a date to enjoy the last night market of the year," Ren answers. "I also had to bring Aichi to taste some of your amazing takoyaki."

"Aww, thanks." Chrono smiles to the compliment. Then it fades, being overtaken by surprise. "Wait, date?!"

Aichi's cheeks heat up. It's not like their relationship was a secret, but there had been no time to tell the younger cardfighters about it. Although he was certain a few of them had picked up on it, he guessed Chrono hadn't.

"Seriously? Congrats! I mean- uhh sorry!" Chrono's attention is stolen as he has to pick out the takoyaki and put them in a plate for the other employee to prepare them. He goes back to flipping more over, letting them sit so he can talk with them.

"Don't let us get in the way of your work," Aichi says, feeling a little bad if they're the reason he makes a mistake.

"It's fine," Chrono replies. "I just wasn't expecting to hear that. I hope that you enjoy your date. And you're free to come back for more to!"

"Thank you, Chrono," Ren says. Their number is called and Ren fetches their order. He has a plate of takoyaki in each hand. One for him and one for Aichi, who takes his once he's returned to his side. The two say their goodbyes to Chrono before heading back into the crowd.

Ren slips his hand into Aichi's again to help lead him out. As much as he wants to bite into the fresh takoyaki, he holds back to find a place for them to enjoy their meal. Ren spots an empty bench, one perfect for two. He's quick to move and claim the seat, Aichi following.

"Now, we can eat in peace," Ren says as he looks to the takoyaki.

"They look really good. You've had them before?"

"Mhmm. I've seen him make these at previous festivals. When I heard he was going to be at this one, I had to come and buy some. And make sure you try them too."

Aichi looks to his own food. They all looked appetizing. They were fresh, still warm in his hand, and the scent was inviting. Maybe it was the hunger eating at him, maybe not. He pokes into one with a stick. He's careful with it, wanting to cool but also wanting to have it while they were hot off the plate. He pops it in his mouth. It's pretty hot against his tongue, but the flavors mix all around. He chews and tastes the octopus, the sauce adding the flavor to it along with the tempura scraps and onions.

"They're delicious!" Aichi exclaims as he turns to Ren. He expects to see a happy look on his face, but instead he finds him…pouting. "What is it?"

"I wanted to be the one to give you your first takoyaki." Ren holds up one on a stick. The pout was still on his face and would not go away anytime soon. That is, not unless if he gave into what Ren wanted.

"Ren…" He whines out his name, which only makes him hold the takoyaki closer to him. Aichi gulps and feels himself blushing to what was going to happen next. He shuts his eyes and opens his mouth. It's easier to block out the gaze of the crowd this way. He misses the forming smile on Ren's face, but it's a small price to pay. He'd see it once his eyes open. But first he has to let the takoyaki pass his lips, feel the warmth of it inside his mouth, and then bite into it.

Somehow, this one tastes better than the last.

When he's done with his, he notices Ren had gotten closer to him. And with that look in his eye, Aichi knew he wanted him to return the favor. He still feels embarrassed doing this, at least in public. If they were home, he wouldn't mind so much. Still, he presses his stick into his own takoyaki and holds it up. Ren opens his mouth, waiting for it to be placed in. Once it is, he chomps down on it.

"Mmm…still delicious but definitely better when they're from you, Aichi."

Content with being fed, he doesn't bother Aichi with it again. While eating, Aichi's gaze drifts around, still trying to take in everything. It all seemed like too much for one night. All the food and shops- how could he even get a proper look at everything? It made him wish that he could have experienced the other ones. There was always next year, but it just felt so far off from now.

"Do you want to try one of the games?" Ren asks as he finishes his last one.

"I'm not really good at them," Aichi admits with a weak laugh. They looked fun, and he remembers trying a couple of these, but he never won one.

"That's okay, I'll win you something."

Ren said it with such confidence that Aichi believed him. He didn't have to win him anything, really; he was fine with just being out here and spending time with him. This was more than enough.

After throwing away their trash, Ren looks at the games. It was hard to choose just one when he wanted to play them all. But one had caught his eye and without a word, he took Aichi's hand to lead him to it.

He had chosen the ring toss game. With three rings, if he could make just one around the bottles, he would win one of the many hanging prizes.

"Cheer for me, okay?" Ren says with a playful wink.

Aichi claps his hands together. "You can do this!" He watches, focusing on Ren who is in turn focusing on the rows of bottles before them. The taller looks almost frozen in time as he waits for the perfect moment before sending his first ring flying.

It hits a couple of bottles and is pushed into the air before falling off to the side.

"This is harder than it looks," he mumbles.

"I know you can do it!"

Hearing that makes Ren smile. He tries again. The result is the same aside from it looking as if it were going to land on a bottle after having bounced off the last one.

"Maybe I need a kiss for good luck?"

He doesn't think his kiss would grant him the luck he needs, but Aichi plays along. He steps to Ren's side, waits for him to lean down just enough so he could peck his cheek.

"Good luck," he whispers.

Ren springs back up. If he looked determined before, now he looked dead set on winning no matter the cost. Ren waits until the other players had ceased, red eyes focusing on the winning bottle.

Then he flicks his wrist.

The ring goes flying.

It hits a bottle.

Spins around it.

And settles into place.

It takes a moment for them to realize it didn't bounce off or hit the floor or imagine it was someone else's. Ren really had won.

"You did it, Ren!" Aichi shouts and grabs onto his arm.

"It was all thanks to your good luck kiss. Now for the prize."

Oh right, the prize. Aichi had nearly forgotten about that. Just managing to win these carnival games seemed like a prize in itself. Few people could pull this off.

Ren tells the man which one he wants. And in a few seconds, a giant Wingal plush had been handed to him. Which is then offered to Aichi.

"As promised."

Aichi takes the plush in hand and he's surprised to feel how soft it is. He couldn't help but give the giant plush a squeeze. He smiles down at it before lifting his gaze up.

"Thanks, Ren."

"It's fine. Just don't get used to hugging that over me." Aichi chuckles. "Did you want to try anything else here?"

"Umm…" Aichi looks around, unsure of what else to try. There was room in his stomach for more, but not a whole meal. "Maybe we can share something? Like…ice cream?"

"There's quite a few ice cream stalls here…unfortunately, I haven't tried any before." He hums in thought. "Guess we'll just have to test our luck on one."

Aichi tries to recall the ice cream he's seen. One had some baked bread to replace the cone, another was put into a glass container and looked as if it were overfilling thanks to the various sweets meshing with the ice cream itself, another one he'd seen that had churros sticking out of the ice cream, and then there were those macaroons cookies but had ice cream in the middle rather than its original filling. There was…a lot to choose from.

And then he catches another one right across from them.

"What about that one?"

Ren's gaze follows his. Like the many stalls, it had its speciality advertised beside their name. Along with its list of flavors to choose from, pictures of the unique rolled ice cream accompanied them.

"Lets try it."

The line for the ice cream was shorter than the takoyaki, but like that previous stall, they could see how it was made. They poured liquid out on the round special table. The toppings (in this case Oreos) were added on top and then smashed into pieces with the spatulas. They then mixed the ice cream around before being spread across the entire thing. Once it was evenly set, using the spatula, they could roll up the ice cream. The pieces were then picked up with tongs and put into a cup. More toppings were added, a couple of chocolate pocky sticks and Oreos with some condensed milk drizzled over it, before handing to the customer.

It was a little hard to get a piece of the freshly made ice cream with a spoon, but Aichi gets a piece off. He wants to taste it for himself, but pauses.

"Do you want to try it first?" He asks and holds out the spoon to Ren, who really can't say no when the other is offering it like this to him.

"Don't mind if I do."

He takes the piece of ice cream into his mouth. It melts, and it leaves the sweetest aftertaste. It wasn't anything spectacular to him, but with Aichi feeding it to him? It was definitely amazing.

"It's sooo good, Aichi! Try it!"

Aichi tries it himself, a little surprised Ren hadn't stolen the spoon to feed him some. He is glad that Ren takes hold of his Wingal plush to make it easier for him to eat.

"It is! Do you want any more?"

"Just a few bites." Ren says as he steals a pocky stick. He munches on that while Aichi enjoys his ice cream.

They continue their walk around the night market, now taking a slower pace since they didn't have to worry about grabbing something to eat. The crowd was thinning out, making it easier to move around. After passing all the stalls and saying hi to Chrono again, they made their way out of the food stalls, past the local sellers, and towards the stage.

The front of the stage was filled with people. They were all gathered around to watch the skits and performances of local artists. It was almost surprising not to see any familiar idols on stage, but the crowd didn't seem to mind.

Not wanting to bother with the crowds, they find a spot on the grass to sit. It's not too far from the stage, but just enough so that ears aren't being blasted by the speakers and cheering crowd.

Aichi has his Wingal in his arms, leaning on it as he looks out to the stage. He wasn't really focusing on the band that had gotten on stage. It was just nice to sit back and finally relax after all the walking they did. He glances over to Ren, who seems to be doing the same. He's siting and leaning back on his arms. As if noticing Aichi had looked to him, he speaks.

"Aichi. How much longer do you have in school again?"

"One more year? This one should be my last." He didn't want to add 'if I manage to get the classes I need' onto that statement. He'd been doing well getting them so far and didn't want to break his record. "Why do you ask?"

Ren shuts his eyes and lets out a breath. He turns to face him, red eyes opening and focusing on his blue ones.

"I miss having you around."

"Sorry."

Aichi bites his lip. Long-distance relationships were more difficult than he imagined. Sure, they could keep in touch thanks to technology, but it was never really the same. Even when he came back home for the holidays or during the summer, time never felt like it was on their side. Of course, he cherished every moment spent with Ren when he came home. Like him, he wished that he could stay longer.

"You don't have to apologize. Honestly, I'm glad you're pursuing what you love and didn't let me stop you from going overseas. It's just not the same whenever you go back to the states."

Aichi hugs the plush. He hadn't realized the sound of the stage had faded away.

"I know…its hard to be away from you and everyone else." He wasn't alone. He had Ratie with him and he had a couple of new friends overseas. But no one could replace the friends he made here. "Just one more year! And I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't wait for that," Ren says as he stops leaning on his arms. A hand reaches out to Aichi's, fingers tapping against his before pulling it into his. "I'm just being selfish. Do you know how hard it is to have the one thing you want all the way across the globe?"

"I think I know." Aichi squeezes his hand. He leans towards Ren, who does the same. He keeps his eyes on him, ignoring the world around them. All he's focused on in this moment is Ren. "I promise, I'll make it up to you when I return."

"I'll be holding you up to that," Ren replies. He leans forward, both closing their eyes, and feeling their lips press together. His lips are cold and sweet, not as sweet as Aichi's but he can still taste the vanilla and chocolate from the ice cream they recently shared.

He misses this. He misses Ren. He misses just being with him. It wasn't a new realization, it just hits him harder whenever they spent time together. His time here would always be short, but this just made him want to stay even longer.

Aichi pulls back so he can catch his breath. He hadn't even noticed that his Wingal had fallen from his lap and landed onto the grass, nor could he make out what they were announcing on stage. He only moves to sit right beside Ren, hands still intertwined, and rests his head onto his shoulder. Shortly after, he feels Ren rest his head onto his.

"Want to stay a little longer or head back home?" Ren asks.

"If you want to stay, we can."

"Well, I was thinking we could have some fun back home."

Aichi doesn't need to look up at Ren to see the hunger in his eyes- he'd already seen a hint of it after they kissed- he could hear it in his tone. It didn't take much to imagine what he wanted now.

"I…wouldn't mind that."

"Glad you agree. Let's head home."

Ren is the first to get to his feet and helps Aichi up after. The shorter smiles up at him as he keeps his Wingal in his arms.

"Did you enjoy our date?"

"I did. And I'll never forget it."


End file.
